Bagai Sayap Patah
by Trancy Anafeloz
Summary: Aku mencintaimu. Sampai kapanpun. Tidak peduli dengan yang lain karena kau akan selalu tetap ada di hatiku. Di relung hati kecilku yang paling dalam. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Akan kujaga perasaan ini, Hingga aku mati. OneShot/ NaruSaku/Mind to RnR?


Aku mencintaimu …

Selalu dan akan selalu mencintaimu …

Walaupun aku tahu hatimu tidak akan pernah ada untukku. Tapi bagiku, itu bukanlah suatu masalah yang besar. Asal kau bahagia, aku pun akan bahagia. Senyummu, tawamu, kegigihanmu, kebaikanmu, keceriaanmu, kesedihanmu, semuanya bagaikan jiwa yang bersatu dengan jiwaku. Selalu membuat darahku berdesir setiap saat.

Kau adalah segalanya …

Kau tak akan pernah tergantikan …

Kau adalah sayapku …

Kau adalah jiwaku …

Dan kau adalah napasku …

_**Naruto**__ © Masashi Kishimoto_

_2012©_

_._

_._

**Bagaikan Sayap Yang Patah**

_Story by Trancy Anafeloz™_

_**W**__arning : Semi-canon or canon?, Out Of Character, OneShot, Typo, etc. _

_**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**_

_**Enjoy Reading ~**_

**Ingatan**

"Sakura-_chan_! Aku menyukaimu," ucap pemuda berambut jabrik dengan iris mata _sapphire_ itu. Tak lupa ia tunjukan cengiran khas yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada semua orang.

"Kau bercanda, Naruto ..." jawab gadis yang bernama Sakura itu dengan nada tidak percaya. Iris _emerald_-nya sempat terbelalak kaget saat mendapati pengakuan dari seorang pemuda yang bernama Naruto. Pemuda yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah teman satu timnya—tim tujuh, di Konoha _Academy_. "… aku menyukai Sasuke."

Naruto—nama pemuda itu, hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah saat mendengar pengakuan langsung dari sang gadis yang selama ini telah merebut hatinya. Miris mungkin, karena sang gadis menyukai orang lain yang Naruto ketahui bahwa orang itu juga termasuk dalam satu timnya.

Sasuke? Selalu saja Sasuke! Kenapa semua orang selalu menomer satukan dia? Kenapa selalu dia yang menjadi perhatian semua orang? Kenapa? Apakah karena dia termasuk seorang yang jenius? Apakah karena ia termasuk dalam salah satu keturunan yang terpandang dan juga memiliki peran penting di desa Konoha?

Oh—lupakan! Biarpun begitu, Naruto tetap menganggap Sasuke sebagai _rival—_juga sahabat.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_~" panggil Naruto seperti biasa saat menyapa gadis itu di Konoha _Academy, _walaupun hanya ditanggapi dengusan oleh gadis itu.

Naruto dapat memakluminya karena ia sadar, ia telah mengganggu kegiatan gadis itu—memperhatikan _rival_-nya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sasuke. Biarpun begitu, Naruto tidak dapat memungkiri hatinya sendiri. Dia … menyukai gadis itu.

"Sakura-_chan_, nanti sepulang latihan temani aku makan di ramen Ichiraku, ya?"

"Sasuke-_kun_, Sepulang latihan nanti bagaimana kalau kita mampir ke Ichiraku?" Tanya Sakura pada Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum getir saat dirasakannya gadis itu mengacuhkanya hanya demi mengatakan pertanyaan yang sama kepada _rival_ sejatinya.

"Tapi 'kan aku tidak mengajak si _Teme_ bodoh itu!" pekik Naruto tidak terima karena ia merasa Sasuke adalah pengganggu. Naruto yang pada dasarnya memang cerewet, hanya bisa mengumpat kasar pada teman pria satu timnya itu. Dan tentu saja hal itu disambut dengan Naruto yang selalu mendapatkan hadiah sebuah _bogem_ mentah dari Sakura. Ckk … terkadang kelakuan tim 7 itu sungguh memalukan.

.

.

"Aku lapar …" gumam Naruto saat sedang menjalani sebuah hukuman yang diberikan oleh Kakashi-_sensei_. Ya, hukuman karena Naruto telah melanggar aturan saat sedang menjalani latihan. Dan sebagai hukumannya ia terpaksa diikat di salah satu batang kayu yang letaknya ada di lapangan tempat latihan mereka, tanpa diberi makan.

_**Kruuyuuuk **_**…**

Bunyi suara perutnya membuat kedua teman setimnya menoleh ke arahnya. "Hehe …" Naruto hanya bisa meringis ke arah Sakura. Sakura mendengus pelan saat melihat kekonyolan tingkah Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke, dan dilihatnya ia tengah menyodorkan sekotak _bento_ kepadanya. "Ini," katanya sembari mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," sela Sakura takut-takut, "bagaimana kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ melihatnya?"

Dan pertanyaan dari Sakura sukses membuat Naruto mendesah kecewa.

"Tapi sekarang dia tidak lihat, 'kan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada serta ekspresi yang datar. Membuat Sakura sedikit membelalakan matanya. Oh, ayolah saat ini Naruto benar-benar sedang kelaparan.

"I-ini … Naruto! Makan punyaku juga!" pekik Sakura menunduk sembari ikut menyodorkan sekotak _bento_-nya pada Naruto.

Iris shappire Naruto membelalak kaget saat mendapati gadis yang selama ini ia sukai tengah menyodorkan setengah _bento_-nya. "Sa-Sakura-_chan_ …" gumam Naruto dengan pandangan maa berbinar.

Untuk kali ini, Naruto harus berterima kasih pada sang _rival_. Karena berkat dia, gadis yang selama ini ia sukai sedikit demi sedikit mulai memperhatikannya.

.

.

"Naruto! Kau terluka!" pekik Sakura saat mendapati penampilan Naruto sangat kacau.

Naruto hanya bisa memberikan cengiran terbaiknya pada Sakura. "Ini hanya luka kecil, Sakura-_chan_."

Sakura segera menarik Naruto dan segera menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Biarpun ini luka kecil, jika tidak dirawat akan menjadi luka yang besar, Naruto!" pekiknya tegas sembari mengeluarkan sebuah _chakra_ berpendar kehijauan dari kedua telapak tangannya, "sini! Aku akan mengobatimu dengan jurus baruku!" serunya semangat.

Ah—lihatlah senyumnya itu. Naruto sangat menyukainya. Entah mengapa Naruto merasa amat sangat nyaman merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan hangat yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Ini adalah kali pertama Sakura menggunakan jurus kemampuan medisnya. Dan orang pertama yang dapat merasakan kehangatan _chakra_ hijau milik gadis itu adalah—Naruto?

Ya, sepertinya begitu.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto lembut, membuat Sakura mengangkat sedikit wajahnya agar dapat melihat ekspresi Naruto.

"Terima kasih," lanjut Naruto disertai cengiran juga senyuman yang tulus.

"Sama-sama," balas Sakura tersenyum lembut.

.

.

Hari demi hari selalu Naruto lewatkan bersama gadis manis beriris _emerald_ itu. Dan itu sudah pasti membuat mereka menjadi lebih sangat dekat lagi. Segala macam tingkah Naruto keluarkan agar gadis itu selalu memperhatikannya. Cari perhatian? Mungkin. Apapun demi Sakura …

Seperti pada Saat Sakura bersedih, Naruto selalu menghiburnya dengan berbagai lawakan konyolnya. Sehingga dapat membuat gadis itu kembali tersenyum. Saat dia dalam kesusahan, Naruto selalu hadir untuk membantu dan terus menyemangatinya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa semakin hari, rasa itu rasa suka Naruto kepada Sakura semakin bertambah. Walaupun Naruto tahu bahwa perasaannya tidak akan terbalas.

Sampai pada akhirnya tiba saat itu—saat dimana orang yang paling Sakura sukai pergi meninggalkan desa Konoha; meninggalkannya dan juga teman-teman yang lainnya.

"Naruto …" ucap gadis itu parau sembari sesenggukan akibat menangis. Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya saat mendapati gadis itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang amat sangat terluka, kecewa, dan sedih. Hal itu membuat hati Naruto melengos. Tak pernah ia lihat gadis ini nampak menampakan ekspresi yang sangat mampu membuat hati Naruto teriris sakit.

"Tolong … bawa Sasuke-_kun_ kembali," lanjutnya dengan air mata menggenang. Naruto tersenyum.

Apapun, akan ia lakukan untuk Sakura.

"Aku janji! Aku pasti akan membawanya kembali, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto mengcungkan salah satu ibu jarinya ke arah Sakura. Tak lupa diiringi dengan cengirannya yang seperti biasa. Sekilas, gadis itu tersenyum dan menatap Naruto dengan lembut.

**»»» oOo «««**

**Beberapa tahun kemudian.**

"NARUTOOOOO!" pekik Sakura menggelegar karena ulah Naruto yang dianggapnya sangat menyebalkan. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat, siap untuk memukul kepala Naruto untuk saat ini juga.

Naruto menelan ludah takut-takut saat dirasakannya aura Sakura berubah menjadi mengerikan, "Sa-Sakura-_chan_, a-aku tidak sengaja, sumpah!" katanya tersendat-sendat sembari terus melangkahkan kaki mundur secara perlahan.

_**JDUG!**_

"Sakiiiiiiiiiiit~" teriak Naruto melengking keras saat dirasakannya kepalanya dipukul keras oleh Sakura. Naruto meringis sembari mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Semakin lama, tenaga Sakura memang tidak bisa diremehkan! Akibat siapa? Tentu saja akibat didikan _Hokage_ Keempat! Semua orang juga tahu bahwa sekarang Sakura telah diwarisi tenaga monster oleh _Hokage_ itu. Naruto merutuki dirinya sendiri '_Lain kali aku tidak akan pernah mau menggoda Sakura-chan. Aku tidak ingin mati muda,'_ batinnya dalam hati.

"Siapa suruh kau mengganggu pekerjaanku!" bentak Sakura tepat di depan wajah Naruto. Napas Naruto tertahan akibat wajah Sakura yang terlalu dekat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang, darahnya berdesir hebat.

"_E-etto_ … aku kan hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar sebentar, Sakura-_chan_!" balas Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, berusaha menetralisir detak jantungnya.

"Aku sibuk," kata Sakura singkat, padat, dan jelas. Membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_! Semenjak kau direkrut menjadi tim medis oleh _Baa-chan_, kau jadi jarang punya waktu untukku," rujuk Naruto dengan nada manja dan ekspresi yang memelas.

Sakura memutar bola mata bosan, "Kemarin kita sudah banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama dalam misi, Naruto," ucap Sakura santai sembari berlalu ke meja kerjanya, membereskan berkas-berkas yang ada.

"Itu 'kan misi!" pekik Naruto tidak terima, "Maksudku—oh, ayolah, Sakura-_chan_! Temani aku berkeliling ya?" pinta Naruto sekali lagi dengan nada memelas.

Sakura mencibir, "Baiklah, baiklah, tapi setelah aku menyelesaikan ini semua!" ucapnya tegas.

"Ya!" balas Naruto semangat, tak lupa menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto.

Beberapa tahun semenjak kepergian Sasuke. Naruto tidak pernah henti-hentinya menghibur serta menemani Sakura. Oleh sebab itu, kedekatan Naruto dan Sakura pun semakin menjadi. Ditambah mereka selalu melakukan misi bersama.

Naruto tahu, selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini Sakura tidak pernah sekalipun melupakan sosok yang pernah mengisi harinya saat mereka—tim 7 masih bersama. Begitu pula dengan dirinya, Naruto sama sekali tidak akan pernah melupakan Sasuke. Karena suatu hari nanti, Naruto berjanji akan membawanya pulang ke Konoha.

.

.

"_Aaaarggh_!" erang Naruto saat merasakan hantaman yang sangat dahsyat mendera tubuhnya. Darah mengalir deras dari pelipis dan juga dari sudut-sudut mulutnya. Serangan Pein membuatnya terpental hebat.

"NARUTOOOO!" samar-samar Naruto dapat mendengar suara seseorang yang sudah amat sangat ia kenal, Sakura.

"TAK AKAN KUBIARKAN KAU MEMBUNUH NARUTO!" suara teriakan seorang gadis yang juga sudah amat sangat Naruto kenal.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara seorang gadis yang kini sedang berusaha melindunginya. "Hi … na … ta …" ucap Naruto lirih saat mendapati sosok Hinata sedang berhadapan dengan Pein.

"KARENA AKU MENCINTAI NARUTO!" teriak Hinata menggelegar, membuat Naruto membelalakan matanya sempurna. Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang.

Tubuh gadis itu membeku.

Kenapa? Ada apa dengan gadis beriris mata _emerald _itu? Kenapa tubuhnya terlihat menegang? Berbagai pikiran memenuhi isi otak Naruto.

Lupakan! Saat ini yang terpenting adalah keselamatan Hinata. Naruto semakin membelalakan matanya lebar saat menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. Ia—jatuh, tertusuk, dengan darah yang mengalir dari perutnya. Sial …

Emosi Naruto meluap.

"_BRENGSEK_!" pekik Naruto menggelegar dan langsung menerjang Pein dengan kemampuan mode _sage_-nya.

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar? Katanya Hinata-_san_ rela mengorbankan dirinya—mendapatkan serangan dari Pein hanya untuk melindungi Naruto," ucap seseorang terdengar samar-samar di dalam indera pendengaran Naruto.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali setelah mendengar obrolan samar-samar yang asalnya entah dari mana. Iris _shappire_ memandang keadaan sekitar, _putih_, warna yang mendominasi ruangan tersebut. Wangi khas obat-obatan yang begitu menusuk hidung. Ah—pasti dia sedang berada di salah satu ruangan Rumah Sakit Konoha.

'_Hinata …'_

_**Cklek—**_

"Naruto, kau sudah sadar?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Sakura-_chan!_" ucap Naruto semangat.

Sakura tersenyum. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto dengan membawa beberapa perlengkapan medis seperti suntikan, buku catatan, serta beberapa alat medis penting lainnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya sembari menyiapkan _chakra_ berpendar kehijauan di kedua telapak tangannya.

Naruto terdiam, berusaha menikmati kehangatan yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya akibat sentuhan _chakra_ medis milik Sakura. "Aku merasa sangat baik!" jawabnya semangat setelah terdiam beberapa saat, membuat Sakura terkekeh pelan.

"Dasar!" ucap Sakura geli.

"Aa … Sakura-_chan_, bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Naruto khawatir.

Sakura terdiam.

Iris _emerald-_nya memandang iris _shappire_ Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan. Naruto mengernyitkan sebelah alis bingung, "Sakura-_chan_?" panggilnya pelan.

Sakura tersentak, "Ah, ya, Hinata baik-baik saja. Dua hari yang lalu ia sudah diperbolehkan kembali ke rumahnya," jawab Sakura dengan nada yang sangat tenang.

"Benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu," balas Naruto dengan raut wajah yang telihat amat sangat lega.

Sakura tersenyum kecut.

"Maaf," kata Sakura lirih sembari menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam.

Naruto mengernyit heran, "Eh? untuk apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya polos.

Sakura mencengkram peralatan medisnya kuat-kuat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa tidak suka melihat cara Naruto menanyakan keadaan Hinata. "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa membantumu di saat kau terdesak," jawabnya dengan suara bergetar. "Seharusnya … aku dapat melindungimu saat itu."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. "Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Aku tidak apa," balas Naruto sembari tersenyum tulus.

"Tapi—"

"Justru sebaliknya," potong Naruto sebelum Sakura sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "aku yang seharusnya melindungimu." lanjut Naruto dengan nada pelan.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak! Yang jadi incaran mereka itu kau, Naruto!" ucap Sakura keras.

Naruto tersenyum. "Biarpun begitu, aku yang akan tetap melindungimu. Karena … kau seorang wanita dan aku seorang pria!" kata Naruto semangat. "Sudah kewajiban seorang pria untuk melindungi seorang wanita, kau tahu? Oh, ya! tak lupa aku juga akan melindungi desa ini!" pekiknya keras penuh semangat.

Sakura membelalakan matanya tidak percaya akan kata-kata yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto. Sedetik kemudian iya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Naruto, "Dasar bodoh …"

"H-hei! Aku tidak bodoh, Sakura-_chan_!" pekik Naruto tidak terima.

Dan detik-detik berikutnya, ruangan itu mulai dipenuhi oleh suara-suara tawa kedua makhluk tersebut—Naruto dan Sakura.

.

.

"Naruto …" panggil Sakura di tengah salju yang lebat. Saat ini ia sedang berada di depan sebuah pondok, tempat dimana Naruto sempat singgah, "Jangan pergi," ucapnya lirih.

Naruto memandang wajah Sakura dengan serius. "Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya dengan nada rendah.

"Kau tidak perlu membawa Sasuke pulang," jawab Sakura dengan suara parau. Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya, pertanda bahwa ia tidak mengerti akan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Sakura.

"Dia … berbahaya. Aku tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi padamu." Perlahan namun pasti. Sakura mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Iris _shappire_ Naruto membelalak sempurna. Ia terlalu kaget akan tindakan Sakura yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. "S-Sakura-_chan_ …" ucap Naruto dengan nada terbata.

Sakura semakin mengeratkan pelukkannya. Tubuhnya mendekap erat tubuh Naruto, mencoba mecari kehangatan di tengah salju yang dingin. Tidak peduli tatapan-tatapan penuh tanya dari orang-orang sekitar. Seperti Yamato-_taichou_ dan Sai.

"Aku tidak ingin kau terluka, Naruto," bisik Sakura parau tepat di telinga kanan Naruto. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Entah kenapa, ia merasa ada yang salah dengan sikap Sakura. Naruto tahu, selama ini Sakura sangat mencintai Sasuke dan menginginkan agar Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Lalu kenapa dia mencegah Naruto untuk pergi menemui Sasuke? Apa yang salah?

"Lupakan soal janji itu," lanjut Sakura semakin memeluk Naruto erat, "lupakan …"

Naruto membelalakan matanya tidak percaya. Apa maksudnya? Bukankah dulu Sakura yang memohon-mohon kepada Naruto agar ia dapat membawa kembali Sasuke pulang? Lantas kenapa sekarang dengan mudahnya Sakura berkata seperti itu kepada Naruto?

"Aku tidak ingin menjeratmu dengan janji beberapa tahun lalu." Sakura melepas pelukannya, menatap iris _shappire_ Naruto dengan pandangan yang sangat sulit diartikan.

"Sakura-_chan—_"

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto—" potong Sakura cepat sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Semburat merah kini terpatri jelas di kedua pipi ranum Sakura, "—karena itu. Aku mohon … jangan pergi."

Naruto tersentak kaget mendengar pernyataan Sakura. Jantungnya berdegup dua kali lebih kencang. Sakura … menyatakan perasaan pada Naruto? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Pasti ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Naruto tahu betul bagaimana perasaan Sakura. Sakura tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah bisa mencintainya karena ia tahu, hati Sakura memang bukan untuknya.

"Sakura-_chan_," panggil Naruto pelan dengan suara tegas. "Kau tidak perlu memaksakan perasaanmu hanya untuk mencegahku," lanjut Naruto menatap dalam iris _emerald_ milik Sakura.

"Karena biar bagaimana pun juga, aku akan tetap membawa Sasuke kembali," ucap Naruto kemudian. Tak sadar bahwa kedua tangannya kini tengah mengepal kuat. Iris _shappire_-nya memandang Sakura penuh dengan ketegasan. Ketegasan, eh? kau tahu bahwa hatimu sekarang sedang diiputi rasa dilema yang mendalam, bukan, Naruto? Kau hanya mencoba menutupinya dengan sikap dan juga tatapanmu saja.

"Aku … akan menepati janjiku!" pekik Naruto semangat. Membuat Sakura tersentak akan kata-katanya. "Aku akan membawa Sasuke kembali ke hadapanmu, Sakura-_chan_!" lanjutnya sembari memaerkan cengiran khas miliknya.

Sakura menatap Naruto tidak percaya. Sedetik kemudian ia memandang Naruto dengan tatapan lirih? Kecewa? Sakit? Entahlah.

"Begitu …" ucap Sakura berusaha menahan tangis. Naruto yang menyadari raut kecewa yang sangat terpatri jelas di wajah Sakura hanya bisa menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Keras kepala," ucap Sakura lirih, namun suaranya masih bisa terdengar jelas di dalam indera pendengaran Naruto. Dengan langkah gontai, Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya, kemudian pergi berlalu meninggalkan Naruto dengan bahu yang bergetar.

Naruto yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Apakah baru saja ia menolak pernyataan cinta dari seseorang yang selama ini sangat ia cintai?

Sebuah tepukan di bahu kiri Naruto membuat ia tersadar akan lamunannya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah belakang, dan di sanalah ia dapat melihat wajah Sai yang sedang memandangnya dengan raut wajah serius.

"Apa kau yakin, Sakura-_san_ akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Sai datar.

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kembali. Sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum lirih, "Ya …" jawabnya parau.

"Kau akan menyesal, Naruto," balas Sai menatap dalam iris shappire milik Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menatap Sai dengan pandangan seolah berkata, _'Semua akan baik-baik saja, Sai.'_

**»»» oOo «««**

Naruto memandang hamparan luas langit biru cerah yang saat ini tengah terbentang luas di angkasa. Pandangannya menerawang jauh entah sampai mana.

"Sakura-_chan_ …" gumamnya lirih. Iris _shappire_-nya membelalak kaget saat mendapati bayangan Sakura di hamparan langit luas tersebut tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyuman itu … senyuman yang amat sangat Naruto rindukan.

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah air mata meluncur pelan melalui sudut mata Naruto. Ingatannya kembali ke saat dua tahun lalu.

'_Kau akan menyesal, Naruto,'_

Kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang terlontar datar dari mulut Sai—salah satu rekan setimnya dulu terus terngiang-ngiang jelas di dalam ingatan Naruto.

Tidak terasa. Bulir-bulir air hangat itu terus terjatuh melewati pipi serta rahang Naruto. "Sakura-_chan_ …" gumamnya kembali.

"N-Naruto-_kun_," panggil seseorang seraya menepuk bahu Naruto dari arah belakang. Dengan segera, Naruto menghapus air matanya yang sempat mengalir beberapa saat lalu dan dengan cepat ia menoleh ke arah orang yang tadi sempat memanggilnya.

"Hinata?" ucap Naruto agak sedikit kaget. Hinata yang menyadari adanya jejak-jejak sisa air mata di daerah sekitar mata Naruto, hanya bisa tersenyum lembut.

"M-memikirkan Sakura-_chan_?" tanyanya lembut agak terbata.

Naruto menghela napas panjang saat mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar jelas dari mulut Hinata. "Maafkan aku, Hinata." Naruto menundukkan wajahnya sejenak, "Aku merindukannya," lanjutnya jujur dengan nada yang terdengar agak sedikit bergetar.

Hinata menatap Naruto iba. Tapi sejurus kemudian ia kembali tersenyum lembut. "_Ne_, Naruto-_kun_. Apakah kau ingat pesan terakhir Sakura-chan saat sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan kita semua?" tanya Hinata pada akhirnya.

Naruto kembali menerawang langit luas. Ingatannya berputar cepat, kembali ke masa lalu dimana ia masih dapat melihat wajah serta senyum Sakura.

_**[Flashback]**_

Penyerangan terhadap Konoha yang dilakukan oleh Tobi atau Obito yang mengaku bahwa ia adalah Madara, membuat keadaan desa Konoha serta beberapa desa atau Negara lainnya juga terancam. Hampir seluruh _shinobi_ dari setiap Negara yang ikut dalam peperangan itu mengalami keadaan kritis. Tidak sedikit pula_ shinobi_ yang meninggal akibat peperangan itu.

Bahkan lima _kage_ yang berstastus sebagai pimpinan Negara pun mengalami hal yang kritis. Hampir seluruh pasukan mengalami keadaan sekarat. Tentu saja hal itu juga terjadi pada teman-teman seangkatan Naruto.

Naruto yang pada saat itu tidak mengetahui apapun dikarenakan harus menjalani pelatihan khusus dalam penggunaan _chakra_ Kyuubi hanya bisa terpaku di tempat saat mendapatkan kabar bahwa Konoha beserta kelima Negara besar diserang.

Otaknya berusaha mencerna informasi yang baru saja ia dapat dari para shinobi Konoha yang mencoba menghentikan niatnya untuk kembali ke Konoha. Karena pada dasarnya memang dialah yang diincar. Naruto menggertakan giginya kesal, rahangnya mengeras, tangannya terkepal kuat. Bagaimana bisa ia berdiam diri sedangkan seluruh temannya bahkan seluruh _shinobi_ di setiap Negara berusaha mati-matian untuk meredakan peperangan tersebut?

Tak perlu berpikir lama, Naruto pun langsung melesat pergi diikuti oleh sosok Hachibi yang selalu setia ada di sampingnya. Ia tidak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan serta halangan-halangan yang dibuat oleh para _shinobi_ yang berusaha mencegahnya.

Yang dipikirkannya saat ini adalah: bagaimana caranya ia bisa menyelamatkan seluruh negara, teman-teman, desa, serta Sakura-**nya**.

.

.

Naruto menahan napas sejenak saat dilihatnya hampir seluruh pelosok negara atau desa terlihat hancur porak poranda. Dengan segera, ia meningkatkan kecepatannya agar ia bisa segera sampai menemui kelima _kage_ dan juga Sakura di desannya.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat dilihatny Konoha hampir setengahnya hancur akibat peperangan. Napas Naruto tercekat saat melihat keadaan tersebut. Dan tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera membantu untuk mengalahkan Madara atau lebih tepatnya kita sebut Obito.

Waktu terus berjalan. Peperangan pun terus berlanjut. Sungguh … ini di luar dugaan Naruto. Lima pemimpin terkuat dari masing-masing negara kini bahkan dalam keadaan kritis. Saat ini Naruto hanya bisa berharap akan keselamatan teman-temannya.

Kembali. Naruto dalam keadaan terdesak saat melawan Madara—entah kenapa aku lebih suka menyebutnya begitu. Luka lebam serta sayatan kini terpatri jelas di setiap jengkal tubuhnya. Ia akui, ini memang bukanlah sebuah pertarungan biasa. Ini adalah sebuah peperangan—peperangan besar.

Naruto yang hampir tumbang saat itu segera memfokuskan seluruh _chakra_ Kyuubi-nya agar ia dapat sesegera mungkin mengakhiri peperangan ini. Namun sangat disayangkan, Madara, dengan gerakan cepat segera menghantam Naruto sebelum ia sempat mengumpulkan seluruh _chakra_-nya.

Naruto mengumpat kesal. Saat ini ia benar-benar dalam keadaan terdesak. Madara mulai menggabungkan seluruh jurus yang ia punya. _Sharingan_ dan _Rinnengan_, adalah sebuah perpaduan jurus yang amat sangat dahsyat.

Naruto menutup sejenak kedua kedua kelopak matanya. Ia tidak boleh kalah. Ia harus bisa melindungi desa ini, apapun yang terjadi.

Samar-samar, Naruto dapat mendengar teriakan seseorang yang selama ini sudah amat sangat Naruto rindukan. Perlahan namun pasti, ia kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Dan pada saat itulah, iris _shappire_ Naruto dapat kembali bersirobok dengan iris _emerald_ yang sangat amat ia rindukan.

"Sakura-_chan_," ucapnya seraya berusaha untuk berdiri. Ditatapnya sosok Sakura yang kini tengah berdiri dengan jarak yang cukup lumayan jauh darinya. Penampilan gadis itu nampak berantakan, namun hal itu tidak membuat paras cantiknya ternodai.

Mau tidak mau, Naruto pun akhirnya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya ke arah gadis itu, Sakura.

Lengah …

Saat Naruto menatap sosok itu, tiba-tiba saja Madara berteriak kencang saat mengeluarkan jurusnya. Iris _emerald_ Sakura membelalak lebar, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

Sedetik kemudian jurus Madara melewati tubuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. Ditolehkannya kepalanya, mengikuti arah tujuan serangan Madara.

Bola mata Naruto nyaris keluar saat dilihatnya, jurus itu mengarah tepat ke arah Sakura. Naruto berteriak serta berlari sekencang mungkin.

Sakura yang masih belum bisa mencerna keadaan yang terjadi, hanya dapat terdiam dan terpaku di tempat.

_**BLAAAR!**_

Sebuah ledakan besar tak dapat terelakkan. Seluruh _shinobi_ yang berada di sekitar daerah tersebut langsung meolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_!" pekik Naruto membahana sembari terus berlari ke arah dimana Sakura berada.

Shizune, salah satu _medic-nin_ yang secara langsung melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa membelalakan mata tidak percaya. Tubuhnya kaku. Kejadian itu berlangsung begitu cepat. Tanpa basa-basi, Shizune pun segera menghampiri Sakura yang tergeletak lemah tidak berdaya akibat serangan yang dilancarkan oleh Madara.

Naruto memeluk erat tubuh Sakura yang kini penuh dengan luka. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak dan menangis pada saat itu juga. Tidak sanggup ia melihat sang pujaan hati tergeletak lemah tidak berdaya di hadapannya.

"Sakura-_chan_!" panggil Naruto sembari terus mengguncang pelan tubuh Sakura yang saat ini ada di dalam pelukkannya.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku mohon … buka matamu!" pekik Naruto kalap. Shizune dengan cepat segera megeluarkan _ninjutsu_ medisnya, berusaha memberikan pertolongan pertama pada Sakura.

Perlahan, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menampakan sepasang _emerald_ yang memandang Naruto dengan pandangan sayu. "Na … ruto …" Sakura berkata lirih.

Bulir-bulir hangat itu entah sejak kapan mulai jatuh membasahi pipi Naruto. Naruto, ia … menangis.

"Sakura-_chan!_ Kau, bertahanlah!" hanya kata-kata itulah yang dapat Naruto keluarkan untuk saat ini.

Sakura tersenyum lembut ke arah Naruto. Napasnya terlihat tersengal-sengal. Tangannya mencoba meraih wajah Naruto, namun hasilnya nihil. Tenaganya sudah benar-benar diambang batas.

Naruto meraih jemari Sakura, menggenggamnya erat.

"Naruto …," ucap Sakura parau disela-sela sisa tenaganya, "aku … mecintaimu."

Naruto terhenyak mendengar pengakuan Sakura saat ini. Apa? apa ia tidak salah dengar? Di saat seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya Sakura mengatakan hal itu? _Oh, kami-sama_, pasti telinga Naruto sedang bermasalah untuk saat ini.

"Oleh karena itu," lanjut Sakura masih dengan suara parau dan napas yang tersengal-sengal, "tolong … selamatkan desa ini. Dan juga … **hiduplah dengan bahagia**." Sakura mulai meracau tidak jelas.

"Apa maksudmu, Sakura-_chan_? Sudah pasti aku akan menyelamatkan desa ini! Dan juga aku—kita semua akan hidup bahagia," balas Naruto cepat.

Sakura kembali tersenyum. Dilihatnya lekuk wajah Naruto dengan seksama. "Aku … ingin kau hidup bahagia walaupun aku tak bisa melihatnya secara langsung," ucap Sakura kembali.

"A-apa maksudmu, Saku—" ucapan Naruto terhenti saat dirasakan sebuah benda hangat dan basah menekan lembut bagian bibirnya. Iris mata Naruto dan Shizune membesar secara bersamaan. Mereka terpaku dengan tindakkan Sakura.

Sakura, secara tiba-tiba—mencium Naruto. Dan pada saat itu pula, rombongan Sai, Hinata, Neji, Ino, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya datang menghampiri Naruto, Sakura, dan Shizune.

Mata mereka semua membelalak lebar saat melihat adegan itu. Khususnya Hinata yang selama ini selalu memendam rasa terhadap Naruto. Sakura yang menyadari kedatangan teman-temannya dengan segera melespaskan pagutan tersebut.

Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Naruto," panggil Sakura lirih, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget. "Aku … mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu. Maaf selama ini aku selalu mengabaikanmu. Oleh karena itu, hiduplah dengan bahagia …," ucap Sakura panjang lebar di sela-sela rasa sakit yang menyerang di sekujur tubunhnya.

Ia tersenyum, kemudian menatap Hinata. Membuat Hinata agak sedikit tersentak, "… bersama Hinata." Dalam waktu itu pula, kedua kelopak matanya kembali tertutup, menyembunyikan sepasang iris _emerald_ sayu yang beberapa saat lalu telah membuat hati Naruto tercekat.

"Sakura?" panggil Naruto keras.

"…"

"Sakura-_chan_!" pekiknya kembali saat dirasakannya Sakura sama sekali tidak merespon panggilannya. Ino—sahabat Sakura, hanya bisa menatap kejadian itu dalam diam. Matanya memandang kosong wajah Sakura, bulir-bulir air hangat juga sedari tadi terus turun dari kedua sudut matanya.

Hinata dan yang lainnya hanya terpaku di tempat.

Shizune, dengan segera memeriksa keadaan Sakura. Tangannya bergetar, mulutnya sedikit terbuka. Sepertinya ia hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun suaranya seakan tercekat. Ia, sulit mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto memandang nanar pemandangan yang kini tersuguhkan tepat di hadapannya. Naruto semakin mendekap tubuh Sakura erat. Ia, tidak bisa merasakan aliran _chakra_ Sakura. Ia, tidak bisa mendengar detak jantung Sakura. Ia, tidak bisa merasakan deru napas Sakura.

Kembali. Iris _shappire_ mengeluarkan bulir-bulir hangat itu dengan deras.

"SAKURA-_CHAAAAAN_!" teriaknya menggema. Matanya berkilat marah. Entah marah pada siapa. Pada Madara kah yang telah membuat Sakura menjadi seperti ini? Atau pada dirinya sendiri karena ia tidak bisa melindungi sosok gadis yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya?

Rahang Naruto mengeras, pelukkannya kepada Sakura semakin erat.

"_BRENGSEK_! SIALAN, KAU, MADARA!" teriak Naruto murka. Matanya berubah menjadi merah. _Chakra _Kyuubi-nya mengalir dengan kencang. Namun Naruto sanggup mengontrolnya. Dan dalam waktu berikutnya. Pertempuran antara Madara dan Naruto pun kembali terjadi.

_**[End Flashback]**_

Kembali ke saat ini.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Senyuman miris kini terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Tidak sadar, membuat sosok gadis yang kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya ikut mengeluarkan senyuman miris. Miris karena orang ia cintai belum sepenuhnya bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya.

"N-Naruto-_kun_," panggil Hinata pada akhirnya.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Hinata. "Aku ingat," kata Naruto tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Membuat pipi Hinata merona karenanya, "aku … harus hidup bahagia."

Hinata meneguk ludah dalam-dalam saat dirasakannya kedua tangan Naruto menyentuh ke dua bahunya.

"Aku—" ucap Naruto sedikit menggantung kata-katanya, "—akan mencobanya. Mencoba hidup bahagia sesuai harapan Sakura-chan. Walaupun ia tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung, tapi aku yakin dia … selalu memperhatikanku dari sana."

Hinata tersenyum tulus. Ia tahu, Naruto tidak mungkin dapat melupakan sosok seorang Haruno Sakura. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Mungkin hati Naruto kini tebagi menjadi dua, tapi Hinata ikhlas jikalau itu untuk Sakura. Toh, terbagi di sini memiliki arti untuk dikenang, bukan untuk dilakukan.

Lagi. Hinata tersenyum lembut menatap sosok Naruto yang kini tengah memandang hamparan langit luas.

"Aku ingin menjenguk Sakura-_chan_," ucap Naruto semangat seraya mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya ke arah sosok gadis yang dengan sabar menunggunya.

"Y-ya," jawab gadis itu sedikit terbata.

.

.

.

Sampai kapanpun …

Sampai aku mati …

Aku akan tetap mencintaimu …

Di hati ini, akan selalu ku kenang namamu. Di hati ini, akan selalu senyummu. Di hati ini, akan selalu ku ingat segala sesuatu tentangmu …

Sampai nyawaku terenggut. Aku, akan selalu setia mengenangmu, mengingatmu, dan juga mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikan posisimu di salah satu relung hatiku. Tidak untuk siapapun. Karena sebagian kecil hati ini akan selalu aku persembahkan untukmu.

Sakura …

Sampai jumpa di kehidupan kita yang baru. Dan apabila saat itu tiba. Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Melindungimu selalu …

Karena kau adalah separuh bagian dari sayapku yang patah …

_**F I N**_

#Krik ._.

Ini apa? ihhh gaje banget ya -,- entah kenapa aku ngerasa ceritanya aneh. _Feel-_nya basi. Fic pertama NaruSaku dengan tema yang berat_. Angst_ dan _Hurt_. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Idenya pasaran emang, tapi sebisa mungkin saya bikin dengan cara saya sendiri. Semoga _feel_-nya dapet ya buat para _readers_ u.u *mewek gaje*

Akhir kata …

_**Mind to Review and Concrit ?**_ :D

Yang rela, iklhas, ridho lahir batin ngeriview fic ini aku doakan pahala kalian berlimpah XD amin *dibekep kaos kaki busuk*


End file.
